1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pressure fluid motors adapted to be motivated by compressible fluid such as air or steam or hydraulic fluid such as water. More particularly, the invention relates to pressure fluid motors which comprise a housing and a rotor therein coupled with means to cause the pressure fluid to pass along the rotor in the space between the rotor and the housing in a vortex which may be either spiral or helical.
2. Prior Art
Pressure fluid motors of the class described are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,914 and patents cited during the prosecution thereof, to wit, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,325,530; 778,928; 551,853; 158,579; 68,325; and 981,311. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 778,928; 551,853; 158,579; and 981,311 are characterized by complementary grooves or channels on the rotor and the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 68,325 is characterized by channels in the housing to direct helical flow of the fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,914 is characterized by a knurled rotor and an oblique helix in the housing to cause oblique helical flow through the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,530 shows a rotor having a narrow knurled band with means in the housing for impinging pressure fluid on the knurled portion of the rotor.